Nordic Hamsters
by AkatsukiLover10188
Summary: What do you consider a "normal" life? Warnings: Yaoi boyXboy , Sumt , Mpreg , Wife thingy sweden calls finland his wife. If you don't like any of these things then don't read it. I know sucky summary. Parings: SuFin, DenNor...later HongKongxIce later
1. Chapter 1

Nordic Hamsters

Chapter 1  
[Into]

* * *

It was morning at the Nordic cage (house) four adorably, cubby little teddy bear hamsters were sleeping when suddenly.

"GET UP GUYS!"

An orange color fur hamster yell like heavens are on fire.

As is said before he an orange fuzzy little teddy bear hamster but he had a white fur on his face, ears and chest that was puff out showing he had some furry chest. The fur on the top of his head his white and orange fur was spicky on his sides his face as well. Smiling happily.

"Sh't 'p D'nm'rk" (shut up Denmark)

A deep voice came from a wooden house, small logs for stairs and small little look out with small windows. The white and orange hamster run into the little house and jump on another bigger(hight wise)hamster. This awoke the blue color hamster. His face was strin and he show a glare, his with two eyes of greenish-blue eyes, no smile on his face nears his eyes two rectangler shades making then look like he glasses. His chest puffed out white fur.

"Come Sve get up!" Denmark wined lougly.

"D'nm'rk h'sh m' w'fe is sl'ping" (Denmark hush my wife is sleeping)

A groan came form the soft white fluffy bedding as some move and a white head and tan head puffy cheek hamster face came up. The white and tan fur hamster. A mumble of 'not your wife'. The little tan hamster with the white fur on his head and his eyes open his eyes bright, violet eyes and smiles a bit.

"Morning Finland!"

The orange and white hamster smirk and was about to pounce on Finland another bigger yet smaller hamster pull Denmark back and whack in the back of the head.

"Do you have to be this loud in the morning"

A white hamster hold down Denmark head in the wood chips.

"Morning Sweden, Finland, have you two seen Ice?"

"Can't say we did Norway, maybe he with Mr. Puffin " Finland giggled.

The hamster know as Norway was a big hamster with a bored expression with his dull blue eyes. His fur white as snow several pull to the side with a single white bead making look a ponytail and a his curl on the back of his head. Finland heard Norway groan.

"I hate that bird."

The white hamster left and pull Denmark with him by his tail hearing him whine

"NORGE!"

Sweden sigh lightly

"N'rm'l d'y"

Finland just look at him "Kyllä?"

* * *

**_Story: by me  
_**

**_Owners of Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark and Iceland: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Rewiew please, I would like to know how you guys like or how I can Improve._**

**_Translation: _**

**_Finnish) Kyllä?: yeah?_**

**_(_**_Italics:__Flash backs/Recaps_**_, _**Underline: Time skip,** Bold: Ending/author notes...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nordic Hamsters

Chapter 2

[W'fe?]

Recap:

_The white hamster left and pull Denmark with him by his tail hearing him whine_

_"NORGE!"_

_Sweden sigh lightly_

_"N'rm'l d'y"_

_Finland just look at him "Kyllä?"_

* * *

Norway saw a large bird like shadow and sigh.

"I hate that damn bird"

Denmark look up with water blue eyes. He sigh in relief as Norway let his small, stubby, tail go. The bird like shadow came closer to the Nordic cage until a angry looking puffin bird flew in and a small white hamster with blue close to violet eyes and around his left eye was a black spot. Norway walked over the giant bird with the red bow tie.

"Iceland"

The little hamster look at Norway.

"Norway"

"Denmark!"

The orange hamster chuckle and gets hit in the head by two small furry fist making two lumps his head.

"Ow"

...(with Sweden and Finland)...

Alone with Finland, Sweden went to the bed and uses his small blue paws to pull out a big sunflower seed. He been asking Finland to "mate" with him for quite some time now and been calling him his wife to get Finland to do it. As Finland was brushing his face off Sweden slowly came behind him and pokes him with his paw to get Fin's attention.

"OYAAAAAAAH" the Finnish hamster cried out.

Sweden sigh as Finland ran away screaming,

"S-soooooooooo scaryyyy!"

Sweden felt his heart break in two.

"It h'ppen again"

He went a corner and puts his head on the edges were it spits.

"I've 'lready tried it so m'ny times."

Sweden was left to sulk for a while.

(Finland)

Finland was walk alone and thinking to himself...with his eyes closed.

_'I don't what to do with him sometimes. I mean I know he not a bad guy its just he so scary...'_

Finland felt something by his little white bottom paws he looked down and saw a sunflower seed with Sweden's flag on it and a note saying 'Jag älskar dig -scary one' in quotes. The tan and white hamster smile softly and pick up the big sunflower seed.

"I understand now he acting this way~"

Finland still holding the seed and goes to find Sweden.

{Later}

Sweden was walking by when he heard Fin call his attention.

"Sve"

Finland run to him and nuzzles his cheek.

"Kiitos"

Sweden felt his furry face heat up as Finland nuzzles him. Then the unsuspected happen. Finland and Sweden turn there heads at the same time and touch noses.

"Rakastan sinua liian Su-san." and lips touch.

* * *

Story: by me

Owners of Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark and Iceland: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rewiew please

_Translations:_

___Finnish) Kyllä?: yeah?_

_Swedish) Jag älskar dig: I love you_

___Finnish) _Kiitos: Thank you

_Finnish) Rakastan sinua liian Su-san: Love you too Su-san_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Lemon and Spice?]

Recap:

_{Later}_

_Sweden was walking by when he heard Fin call his attention._

_"Sve"_

_Finland run to him and nuzzles his cheek._

_"Kiitos"_

_Sweden felt his furry face heat up as Finland nuzzles him. Then the unsuspected happen. Finland and Sweden turn there heads at the same time and touch noses._

_"Rakastan sinua liian Su-san." and lips touch._

* * *

As the little Finnish hamster kiss Swedish hamster things got a bit hot and spicy~.

( With Den,Nor, and Ice )

As the orange hamster rubbed the two lumps on his head whining 'ow.' The white hamster with the dull blue eyes look at his...'mate'.

"Stop your whining or I hit again"

"Norge! Your so mean to your Denmark~come on give your strong danish hamster some sugar."

Norway eyebrow begin to twitch and turn his head to face Denmark. He looked at him and slowly his face darken and his eyes begin to glow a bright dull blue. Iceland started to back up and closer this large bird friend for protection.

"Denmark...I will kill you here and now"

"No you wont you love me tooooooooo muchhhhh~ especially when you brought your tight little white furry butt near my rock hard...

Before Denmark got to finish his statement he felt the wreath of Norway on his furry head and neck.

"NORGE~"

"SHUT UP DEN!"

( With Sweden and Finland )

Finland was blushing as Sweden was licking him. The little Finnish hamster loved when Sweden groomed him. It would relax him and leans on him. As Sweden lick lower Finland shivered.

"Su-san?"

"Fin"

Sweden felt his blue and puffy cheeks begin to burn. Finland looked at Sweden and licks his cheek.

"Are you feeling okay Su-san?"

Sweden's head went all over his body. "F'ne"

The tan and white hamster got close and nuzzles the scary looking blue hamsters.

"Are your sure?"

"Su-san your face is really red" he continue getting closer.

Sweden did really feel warm but not so much above but below. Finland with his bright purple eyes looks so adorably at bigger hamster.

"Fin..."

"Yes?"

Just as their lips were about to touch once more a flash of orange came by the two then suddenly the orange and white flash came running between the two knocking over Finland on his back and Sweden on side. Sweden was about to comment but was interupted by the noisy Danish hamster.

"Hay guys. I'm just doing a bit of..."

He was interrupted by a sunflower seeds getting thrown at his head.

"Sorry guys got to go!"

Just as Denmark was going to make another ran for it a dark and angry Norway grabs his stubby tail then starts to drag him away.

"Nej nej! Kom nu folkens hjælp mig! Han vil dræbe mig!"

Scream the Danish hamster as he was dragged off by his stubby tail.

Finland looks at Sweden as he got up.

"Lets try this again?"

Sweden looked over and felt soft pair of lips touch his and closes his eyes.

Both of the hamster felt the sparks and when they separated they looked in each other eyes.

Sweden nudges Finland in wooden house.

"Sweden? what are"

His lips were shut with a other's rough lips pressing into his.

"W'fe h'sh."

Finland blushed as Sweden's strong voice told to hush so he closed his mouth and looks at Sweden.

Sweden lightly nudges Finland on the soft pillow like bedding.

"Y'u..."

Sweden lick Finland's fluffy neck hearing a light moan.

"Me?"

Sweden nibbles on the neck growling in a playful way.

"W'fe. H'usb'nd w'nts t' m'te"

Finland blushed hard and pushed on his stomach feeling Sweden lick his back and slowly to his back side.

"No please Berwald not there!"

He shivered as Sweden lick the tight muscle ring. He moaned and felt his backside tighten a bit.

"T'no r'lax"

Finland moans and slowly let his body relax. Sweden took this time to climb on to the small Finnish hamster rubbing his hard erection on the tight opening grunting from the heat. He lick Finland's ear.

"Ah Berwald..."

With that he thrust in hearing music from the gods themselves.

( Lets see how Denmark and Norway are doing~)

Screams from the Danish hamster roar through the Nordic cage.

"NEJ! NEJ! NORGE"

Norwegian ignore his please and cries of forgiveness and dragged the Danish hamster to the far end of the cage. Danish vs. Norwegian. It was like this every morning, noon and night. Denmark struggled but felt his tail get pull each time.

**_'Okay leaving is not option!. TIME TO THE DANISH SEXY SPECIAL!"_**

As soon the two stop Denmark took his plan in action.

Norway turn back ready to beat the living day lights out of Denmark but stop when he felt a pair of lips on his. Norway blushed in rage but slowly the rage start to simmer down to anger. Denmark mentally high five himself. Lips finally depart.

"You ass."

"Mmmm~ Yes some piece of ass would be nice."

The comment reward him with a hard punch to the face.

"Ow! I'm sorry Norge!"

Norway look at him with his dull blue eyes and touches noses with Denmark's.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Denmark smiled and kiss him. Moments later both jumped from a loud moan like scream.

"What the hell was that?"

"Judging by that noise...Sweden and Finland just got done mating"

* * *

Story: by me

Owners of Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark and Iceland: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rewiew please ^)^

_**Translations:** (Please. I'm not sure if that right. If wrong then tell me )_

___Finnish) _Kiitos: Thank you

_Finnish) Rakastan sinua liian Su-san: I love you too Su-san_

_Danish) Nej nej! Kom nu folkens hjælp mig! Han vil dræbe mig!: No NO! come on guys help me! He going to kill me!_

_Danish) NEJ! NEJ! NORGE: NO NO NORWAY_

_Danish) Norge: Norway_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[ Vad?]

Recap:

_The comment reward him with a hard punch to the face._

_"Ow! I'm sorry Norge!"_

_Norway look at him with his dull blue eyes and touches noses with Denmark's._

_"Just shut up and kiss me."_

_Denmark smiled and kiss him. Moments later both jumped from a loud moan like scream._

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"Judging by that noise...Sweden and Finland just got done mating"_

* * *

It took Denmark took a few minutes to take in the information.

"Ew...just...ew!..."

"Grow up Denmark..."

"I am a grown up Norge!"

Norway sigh and hits Denmark's head as a large dark shadow appear above.

"What the hell is that!"

Denmark grab Norway's little white paw and pulls him away.

"Denmark! stop shoving me!"

The little white hamster slam his fist into the orange hamster's face. The shadow slowly appear as a hand and in the hand lay a small little brown hamster with a white face and large bushy eyebrows.

"Oh its just Sealand."

The orange hamster sighs in relief receiving a punch to the face.

"Ow! what as that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

The small hamster got off the hand and looked around for his adopted "mother and father." He look around but only saw his uncle Denmark and Norway and hurry over.

"Where mama and papa!" his little face look of worry.

Norway slaps Denmark as he was about to say something stupid. Norway went to Sealand and looked down at him.

"Uncle Denmark will get your mama and papa just stay with me and wait for him to return right Den..."

He glared as he step on Den's little white foot paw making him yelp and sees him run.

( With Fin and Sve )

Sweden was laying with Finland and lick him smiling a bit.

"Y'u w'r' s' b't'f'l w'fe"

Finland blushed a bit and too tired from the mating to say 'I'm not your wife' thing so he just put his head on Sweden's shoulder and enjoy the tongue bath.

Denmark walked and had his eye cover and other paw out.

"You two done fucking right?"

Sweden and Finland looked annoyed.

"Now we were what do ya want Denmark?"

Denmark uncover his his eyes. Seeing the white and tan fur move away from the blue color hamster.

"Sealand back and flipping the fuck out wondering where papa and mama are...so yeah that it."

Denmark walked out counting down...

"Tre ... to ... en"

Sweden and Finland came out rushing to find there missing young one only to find him with Norway and Iceland.

"Mama...Papa!"

The young brown hamster white face and large bushy eyebrows came went to his "mama and papa" and felt them nuzzling him and checking him all over.

"Mama, papa I'm fine." he giggled.

Finland nudges Sealand to the to the large wooden structure...

( Time skip

One week later)

The sun was shinning and a sense of Deja vu ju...but something was off...

"GET UP..."

Before the orange fuzzy teddy bear hamster could finish his statement he got a hard blow to the face by the white and tan fur hamster.

"Owie Finny what the matter with you..."

The other hamsters could sense the dark arua around him...and it was scary...even for Sweden.

"Shut up and let me sleep..."

With that Finland when to the white soft bedding and hid himself under it to rest. The action of Finland punching Denmark kinda left him with some worry. So Sweden went to his mate and nudges him a bit. Only to get a growl. Sweden nudges Finland then got bit and yelp in pain backing off. The others eyes widen in shocked. Never has Finland bit Sweden.

"Everyone out...I want to talk to him...alone..." Norway said.

"B't 'f s'm'th'ng wr'ng w'th my w'fe ' m'st b' 't h's s'de"

Sweden hear another growl but this time it was dangerous and sickly. He blinked and carefully went back to his 'wife'.

"Papa careful..."

The blue color hamster just nod to his adopted pup. He found wife and gave a lick to the ear.

"Fin? wh't wr'ng?"

"Berwald...en niin mukavat"

Sweden blink then grew more worry. Finland didn't use his real name unless it was bad but Sweden licked Finland then with his icy glaring eyes he looked at Norway's bored expression. The two nod mentally agreeing.

"Fin...N'rw'y is g'ng t' l'k y'u 'ver...'ll w'll be j'st 'tside with the 'th'rs"

Finland groan and whine curling in a ball and the others left with Sealand and Sweden looking worry.

( Few minutes )

Back and forth the two hamsters worrying for their Mama and wife...their Finland. Then Norway came out.

"What wrong with Finland, Norway?" Iceland asked.

Norway turn his head to Sweden. "Little Finland is expecting..."

Few seconds later of nothing the blue hamster finally said

"Vad?"

* * *

**Story: by me**

**Owners of Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark and Iceland: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rewiew please ^)^**

**[Yes ****Sealand it your turn to go in the spotlight~ ]**

**_Translations:_**

**_Danish)Tre ... to ... en: three...two...one_**

**Finnish) Su-san...en niin mukavat: Su-san...i don't feel so good**

**Swedish) Vad?: what?**

**(I would you also to thank AskTheNordicHams for the amazing drawings that help me to get inspired...so please do so... askthenordichams . deviantart ****)**

**PSS: Sorry this was late...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[ Oh... ]

Recap:

_( Few minutes )_

_Back and forth the two hamsters worrying for their Mama and wife...their Finland. Then Norway came out._

_"What wrong with Finland, Norway?" Iceland asked._

_Norway turn his head to Sweden. "Little Finland is expecting..."_

_Few seconds later of nothing the blue hamster finally said_

_"Vad?"_

* * *

With an bored expression Norway repeat what he said.

"Little Finland is expecting"

Sweden felt the blood rush from his head to his feet and felt like he going faint.

"Papa what expecting mean?"

The little brown and white bushy brows hamster asked his papa not noticing the color has gone away from his face. Iceland notice though and try to make the little english mini nation to understand.

"It means that your "mom" is pregnant...he having babies..."

As Norway and Iceland was trying explained it to Sealand better but when the group heard a loud thud they looked back seeing the large blue hamster just fainted.

"Holy shit Sve just fainted!"

"Papa!"

Sealand rush to his father and nudges him to get up. Iceland and Norway started get the wobbly Swed up.

"Come Sve get up..." the two hamster tried to get there fellow hamster up.

Sweden looked around with his icy stare but really he was confuse. His head lift up hearing sniffling in the wooden structure. He wanted to go in and comfort his wife. Knowing Finland was scared or nervous. He looked at Norway who nodded in return. Sealand started to make way to the wooden structure but he felt a paw on his shoulder looking up seeing his Uncle Den stopping him.

"Let your dad talk to your mom."

Sealand looked at Sweden seeing his papa looking nervous and angry, but that was not the case. Sweden was over joy of his wife was pregnant with his pups. He went in fallowing the sound of crying.

"T'no..."

Finland stop his crying and look at Sweden with violet color eyes. Looking terrified as the larger hamster made his way to his mate.

"Su-san I'm sorry!"

Scared and hiding. The Finnish's hamster body was shaking. Worrying that Sweden might be really mad enough hurt him or worse...their babies. Those thoughts were thrown out the window as he felt a strong lick to his head.

"Shhh T'no...'m n't m'd..."

Finland cried in Sweden's shoulder and nuzzle closer. Feeling the strong tongue going down his back. He nudges Fin to his side then start to lick his unborn born offspring that was inside his mate. Finland smiles and relax, closing his eyes felling asleep.

"'m...glad..."

The Swedish hamster smiled as his expected wife slept...

(Three Days Later)

Waddling around the poor Finnish hamster had to leave the comfy bed and to his food bowel that his master left him. After finding out his hamster was pregnant his master started to make a small bedding out of napkins changing his diet.

"This sucks"

The Finnish hamster watch as his friends was taken out of the cage and put in a different cage. He heard a grunt from the house and look back seeing his mate watching him with his son. Finland didn't understand it but when ever his master try to grab Sealand he felt like he need to protect so he bite the hand. Eventually his master gave up and let Finland have his baby with him.

Sweden made his way to his mate licking his ear feeling his shiver.

"H'w 're th'y d'ng y' w'fe?"

"Ugh ... kävelyä imee syy on rasva but other then that me and pups are fine"

Sweden frown at his mate.

"Din inte fett din bara gravida älskar"

"Yeah what papa said!"

Sealand nuzzles Finland then look at his food blinks.

"Mama why is your food is diffident then mine and papa's"

"Cause the babies need a lot of different foods to keep them really healthy"

Finland laid on his side showing his rounded belly feeling his "adopted" son lay his head on it. Sweden looked at Finland and never seen such a beautiful hamster glow with expectation of a litter. He smile small and nuzzles.

"Y'r s' be't'f'l Fin."

His smile grew seeing the Finland blush.

"Oh Su-san" He giggled.

( In the other cage )

Denmark was watching the family in the cage next door.

"Why the hell do the Swed get to stay with Finny"

"Cause Finland kept biting his master's hand until he got what he wanted"

Norway said as he watch his little brother talked to a white hamster with a black face, paws ears and feet. He too had large eye brows like his old friend England did. Norway watch as the two sit and ate sunflower seeds chatting at the same time. He glared as his little brother was getting _a little_ to comfy with this new hamster in there lives.

"Norge are you okay?"

"Hm"

Denmark licked Norway curl then smirked.

"Oh~!" The Norwegian moaned.

* * *

**Story: by me**

**Owners of Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Norway, Denmark Iceland and Hong Kong: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rewiew please ^)^**

**[And yes we have introduce Hong Kong finally.]**

**_Translations: (A/N: oh and if you guys can give me Hong Kong's language I would love that thanks and if some of these are not translated right tell me )_**

**_Finnish) ugh...walking sucks cause being fat...: Ugh ... kävelyä imee syy on rasva_**

**_Swedish) Din inte fett din bara gravida älskar: Your not fat your just pregnant love_**

**_Danish) Norge: Norway_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[ Babies ]

Recap:

_Norway said as he watch his little brother talked to a white hamster with a black face, paws ears and feet. He too had large eye brows like his old friend England did. Norway watch as the two sit and ate sunflower seeds chatting at the same time. He glared as **his** little brother was getting a little to comfy with this new hamster in there lives._

_"Norge are you okay?"_

_"Hm"_

_Denmark licked Norway curl then smirked._

_"Oh~!" The Norwegian moaned._

* * *

The Orange hamster licked the curl that bounce on air behind Norway's head. The moans and shivers that came just made it more arousing.

"Den..."

"Shh my Norwegian. Let your Big strong Danish hammy calm you down."

Denmark licked his mate moving him away from sight of Norway thought betraying his brothers.

"He betraying our Nordic kind by talking that gerbil."

"Norge he just talking to another hammy"

Norway huffed in anger.

Denmark nuzzled his back and licks it slowly. Norway shivered a bit and pushed him away. Denmark took this as a challenge. He then got a bit more aggressive with the licks and nips. Norway shivers as starts to lick back. Slowly, the licks and nips getting more arousing and finally gets in a mating position.

"What finally got you to come around~" he purred.

"Shut up"

Denmark slowly licks his back and his eyes trail onto the curl with the little dot above his his head then licks it slowly then heard moans and feel his lover's hips hit hips own...

* * *

( With Iceland and Hong Kong)

"So my master pick me from that my home and drop me here"

"Xiǎo bīng kuài."

Iceland chuckled. The two look at each other as they both eat seeds and chat.

"What does that mean Hong Kong?"

"It means Little Ice"

Iceland pout then pushes him lightly. Hong Kong blinked at his friend and pushes him back. The two pushed and shoved each other in a friendly way. Smiling and chuckling. The two stop when Iceland landed on top of Hong Kong in almost straddling him.

"I'm not little Hong Kong..."

Iceland touches his friend's chest then blushes hard seeing that he and Hong Kong were a lover position. Of course Hong Kong thought it better to drop the 'little Ice" then lightly pushes Iceland off of him.

"S-sorry"

Iceland felt his cheeks hot as red metal fresh from the fire. He jumped hearing his brother screams of pleasure and his face blushed deeper. Hong Kong put Iceland's head in his shoulder and licks his head. He smirked as he felt his shoulder get warmer~.

(Three Days Later)

with SuFin

Sweden was getting worry as Finland was in pain curled in a small ball holding his stomach. At first he thought because didn't eat this morning.

**_Flash back(This morning)_**

_Sweden eyes flutter open as the light from the little window shined on him. He yawned and stretched his large frame. He licked his paws and fix his fur to the best he can. Then looking down at his pregnant mate lightly licking his sleeping cheek. _

_'So cute' he thought. _

_Sweden notice his mate's round belly. He shivered thinking that soon his wife was to be a mother and he was to be a father. Sealand yawned lightly. Okay scratch the first thought. Fin and him were going be parents again. Sealand smiled at Sweden then nuzzles him._

_"Morning papa."_

_Sweden grunt in return and licks his "adopted" son's head. Sealand smiled then notice Finland not getting up and looked confused. Sweden pulled his son away before he could wake up the sleeping fin. _

_"P'ter m'ma n'ds h's r'st f'r s'n he ab't to g've b'rth to y'r br'th'rs 'nd s'st'rs..."_

_"But papa," The little brown hamster whined._

_"Peter shut it." _

_The rude comment made the two hamsters turns there heads to a small hamster with brown fur lighter then Sealand's look more like a dark tan. Under his left eye to his nose the had a large scar. He had light blue eyes. _

_"L'd'n' th't w'sn't n'ce"_

_"Oh shut it Sve you wanted to say that too." _

_Sweden rub his temples lightly with his little paws"_

_"Lad..."_

_"Vad?"_

_"Y'u sh'ldn't s'y th't. 't h'rts 'ther h'mst'rs f'l'__ngs...s'y s'rry to y'r br'th'r..."_

_Ladonia grumble to himself angrily but when he heard Sealand's sniffles he sighs._

_"sorry..." he mumbled._

_The median tan hamster blushed as he felt a small lick to his cheek then pushes Sealand away and went outside to hide his blush. Sealand blinked and fallowed him. _

_Sweden shaked his head then lightly nudges Finland. _

_"Vakna min kärlek, sin morgon" _

_Finland groaned a bit. He yawn largely then fixes his fur smiles lightly at his larger mate._

_"Onko se tänä aamuna jo perillä?"_

_The little Finnish hamster stretched and jump a bit then licks his belly smiling a bit. _

_"Good morning Pikkuväen~"_

_He giggled feeling his babies more around in him._

_Sweden blushed lightly seeing his wife motherly glow showed again. He licked Finland's head. _

_"Y'r s' b't'f'l w'fe." _

_Finland blushed and lightly hits him._

_"No I'm not" _

_Sweden shakes his head then goes down then licks Finland's belly feeling him shiver._

_"S' b't'__f'l"_

_He licked it feeling his pups squirm and move and with his race smiles appear on his face. Finland grunt in pain for a bit. Sweden's head looked in a heartbeat hearing the grunt then got very worry. _

_"Y'u 'kay?"  
_

_"Ja...it just a belly ache from them moving around to much that all..."_

_Sweden was about to say something then heard his two boys come in with small amount of food then put it on the bed. _

_"Peter wanted to give Tino his food in bed..."_

_Finland looked at the food then turns his back to it licking his belly. _

_"Sorry but mama not that hungry this morning..."_

_Sweden really got worry_

_"N't H'ngry?"_

_"Ew mama peed himself!" Sealed yelled out. _

_The two younger ones saw there papa's eyes grow large and speak somehow got to speak perfect english in two seconds._

_"No Peter...Mama's water just broke."_

_(End)_

Finland panted and groan. His body rocked with pain and cried out. Sweden licked his wife helping him deal with the pain.

"Ber...owie..."

Finland cried. Sweden licked him and nudges his belly.

"P'sh."

Finland pushed and pants feeling his first babe slowly coming out of his body. Sealand licked his mama. Ladonia felt his little paw get crushed.

"How much long is labor?"

Sweden look at Ladonia jumped when they hears Finland yelp. The two look down and saw the first pup slide out. Sweden then started to clean it also trying helping it to breath. Sealand and Ladonia look at each other then hear this high pitch noise. They covered there ears.

Finland pushed more hearing his pup crying then pushes Sweden away from it then licks it nuzzling it. The blue hamster felt pride swell in his chest seeing his pup. Finland gave a few more grunts then finally pushed out the second pup and letting his mate lick that one.

"Berwald...our babies..."

"Yes w'fe...th're b'ut'ful...j'st l'ke y'u..."

Sealand and Ladonia shrug there shoulder looking confused.

Finland giggled sleeply at his son's faces and licks them.

"Boys say hi to your little sisters..."

* * *

**Story: by me**

**Owners of Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Ladonia, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Hong Kong :Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rewiew please**

**_Translations:_**

**_Chinese Traditional) little ice.: Xiǎo bīng kuài._**

**_Swedish) Wake up my love, its morning: Vakna min kärlek, sin morgon_**

**_Finnish) Is it morning already? : Onko se tänä aamuna jo perillä?_**

**_Finnish) Little ones~: Pikkuv__äen_**

**_[P.S: I read somewhere on the internet that a Hamster pregnancy is like 15 to 18 days. (if you know how long they are please tell me. Also i know mate are not allow at the birth but i thought it be cute for the family be there with Finny~.)[Also...sorry about this one being late. I also thought to put other part on the next chapter...yeah...Stay tune~ ]_**


End file.
